White Mystery
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: Gadge smut, the majority that has been requested to me on tumblr. Drabbles.
1. Teasing

Gale hated watching her dance. She moved her body so fluidly with the music and she made sure to make eye contact with him the entire time. He never should've told her that he was in love with her while they were drunk. She hadn't been as far gone as he had thought, and she hadn't automatically fallen into his arms as he had thought either. Ever since then she would tease him on purpose, making sure to bend down in front of him or allowing him to glance down her top ever so subtlely smirking all the while. It was killing him.

This was the last time though. He couldn't take any more of it, not when she was dressed like that. Her hair was down, just the way he liked it, with her wild waves and her dress was like a second-skin, so tight he didn't know how she moved in it.

She was making her way to the bathroom when he decided to follow her. As she moved toward the bathroom Gale walked in right behind her. It was a unisex bathroom, so he didn't have to worry about scaring any unsuspecting women with his presence. She gasped turning around. Gale took this momentary lapse of composure to shove her into the wall.

She smirked as soon as she realized it was him. This only infuriated him more.

"This has got to stop," Gale growled.

This only caused her smile to grow wider, "Oh Gale! What ever do you mean?"

"Goddamn it Madge! You know what I mean!"

It was at this moment when Madge decided to throw him a bone. She just enjoyed seeing him writhe underneath her. She craned her neck up land a kiss on his neck.

Gale's eyes fluttered shut, "I swear to God Madge…" His sentence trailed off as he felt Madge press her small body to his, her mouth lazily covering his. She could feel something hard pressing against her leg; this made her smile through the kiss.

Gale was taking full advantage of this situation; his hands were all over her body. At first they were on her ass, holding her up against the wall. But as soon as she wrapped her legs around his waist he could use one of his hands to explore her body. For all of the blue ball hell Madge had put him through he figured her entire body was owed to him. He rubbed her breast over her shirt. This caused a moan to escape her lips. It only made him harder. "Madge, if we don't have sex in the next twenty minutes I will die." Her head fell back as a laugh escaped her lips.

They walked out of the club hand in hand walking quickly. After figuring out whose apartment was closer they ran off. Turns out hers was closer.

As they entered the elevator, they gravitated toward her. Gale picked her up again, pressing her against the side of the box they were in. His lips trailed over the delicate skin of her throat.

She moaned out his name.

Gale paused, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room. "Say it again," he demanded in a breathy whisper.

Madge let out a low breath before she whispered his name.

She could feel his smile against the skin of her neck. "Get ready to scream that all night." The small woman shuddered.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Madge dragged him toward her apartment. She moved to turn on the lights, but as soon as they flickered on Gale shut them off. The room was pitch black and she was sure they were bound to knock into a few things on their way to her bedroom.

She took a step forward, but Gale grabbed her waist, pulling her against his body. "Your eyes will adjust, but in the mean time." He spun her to face him and grabbed her delicate face in his hands. He lowered his mouth onto hers, he groaned from the taste, like the sweetest of wines. She was so painstakingly beautiful, and now she was all his. Her back was arched toward him, as if she were offering her body to him.

He moved away from her and he examined her. Her lips were swollen from the kissing and her eyes were shining from the light on the moon. She was so beautiful. He readjusted her so her back was to his chest. He leaned down to whisper, his hot breath against her ear. "Tell me what you want." The words were a gentle demand, but there was a commanding tone to his voice nonetheless. "Tell me what you need, Madge."

She loved the way he said her name. She couldn't wait for him to say her name in the throes of lovemaking.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but she waited for him to lead her. He clutched her hand, sensing what the next step was and moved toward the bedroom. Her arms grabbed the hem of her dress and she made the necessary movements to take the garment off. Gale's hands stopped her and he pushed the hem back to its original place. "I want to do that." His hand sought out hers and he brought it to his lips, pressing a delicate kiss to the inside of her wrist. It was the most sensual kiss she'd ever experienced on the least sensual part of her body. He placed it on his chest. "Now you undress me." Her fingers were nimble as they undid each of the buttons on his shirt and he wondered what other skills they were good for. He was sure he'd find out soon. He shrugged off the shirt as her fingers moved to his jeans. She moved fast, and if this wasn't their first time he would have slowed her, but he was just as eager as she was.

He watched as she kneeled on the ground, making sure the jeans made their way to pools at the bottom of his feet, while her fingernails skimmed down the skin of his legs. It sent jolts of electricity straight to his member. He was in for quite a ride tonight. Literally.

"Now your turn." He approached her. He may have been a hunter in a previous life, but now hers were the eyes of one, watching him like he was her prey. His eyebrows rose at the thought. His hands moved to the hem of her dress again, slowly bringing it up toward her raised arms. He made sure to touch as minimal amount of her skin on the way up as possible. He wanted to hear her beg for it. The offending piece of clothing was finally gone, and he watched as the blonde shook out her messy curls before her eyes set on his.

She marched toward him, a woman on a mission. She lowered her head, kissing the sensitive flesh of his chest, making her way up to his neck. He forced himself to be unresponsive. He needed to hear her ask, ask for him specifically. After a few minutes of him not even touching her waist, she stopped, looking at him.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted this." Fuck, yes he wanted this. If she thought to move her hands down to his manhood, straining against the fabric of his boxers she'd know. There'd be no doubt of it.

"I do." He whispered, "but I'd like to hear you ask for it more."

She looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

He smirked. "As you wish, milady." His fingers sought out the clasp of her bra, removing the fabric within seconds. Her breasts were malleable in his hands and from the sounds she was making, he knew that she was enjoying the exchange as much as he was. Her small hand moved down toward his boxers, reaching down to grasp it. She gasped at its girth. He grabbed her hand out of his boxers. "Your turn."

He kneeled in front of her, both of his hands moving to the cloth on her hips. He slowly, arduously, brought the small piece of clothing down to her ankles, where she stepped out of them. Her breathing was ragged, and her chest was heaving from the anticipation. With steady hands, Gale moved her ankles apart, his hands trailed the insides of her thighs, gripping them as his mouth moved toward her core. He gave her one long, slow-moving lick down her slit. He moaned at the taste. She tasted perfect, better than any of his dreams. His arm moved around her thighs to steady her, she was one moment away from her knees buckling.

He looked up at her from his place on the floor. "I think you're more than ready." She nodded, breathless.

He stood up, his arm wrapped around her waist, just in case she made another quick move toward the floor. Gale sat at the edge of the bed, but not before removing his final piece of clothing. His member was throbbing, harder than he'd ever felt it before. She kneeled over him, each other knees on either side of his hips. Madge placed a passionate kiss on his lips, his head in her hands. She felt his hands move to her hips, as he lowered her onto him.

She felt hot all around him, and he let out a low moan. "Madge," he murmured against the skin of her collarbone.

She hummed out a response, too blissful to speak aloud.

"Do you have any plans for the next few days?"

She shook her head, not trusting her mouth to form the correct words.

"Good, because I have your days and nights planned."

She moaned at the thought of their next few days together.

Gale guided her hips in an up and down motion. He could feel her fingernails gripping into the flesh of his shoulders, but he could hardly concentrate on that when there was a goddess riding him.

It took her a few minutes to adjust to the new position. He was sure she'd only ever known missionary, but Gale wanted her in control, even if he had been the one directing her before. Gale was taken from his thoughts when Madge moved in a counter-clockwise motion, instead of up and down.

He groaned out a curse. He could feel that she was staring to go, so he stopped the movement of her hips. He needed to hear it.

"Gale!" She looked at him, eyes wide, hair matted to her forehead. She tried to move herself, but his grip was unrelenting. "More," she groaned. She repeated it again and again, a litany to his ears.

She could feel his fingers gripping into the flesh of her hips, as he guided her roughly. She screamed his name and many curses that she wasn't aware she even knew.

They were both close. Only a few more thrusts, until they would both be spent for at least an hour.

He groaned her name, the sexiest look on his face as he did so. The sound of her name on his lips, in the throes of such passion, finished her.

Gale fell back, bringing her with him, their hearts were beating in sync, hard and fast. "Shower?" He asked against the skin of her neck.


	2. Giving Thanks

After the third time I get the kids to sing "Do you know the Muffin Man?" to make fun of Peeta it stops being as funny. He's had his arms folded over his chest since the song began. This was the only thing I could figure out that would be entertaining for the kids and myself. Unlike Peeta I wasn't willing to sit and watch educational videos all night.

"Stop being mad," I say pushing Peeta. "The kids'll be asleep in an hour and then we can drink a bit."

He narrows his eyes at me, but relents. Peeta can't be mad for that long anyway.

I concede and we watch an hour of educational programming until the kids have to be carried to bed. I grab little Rose because she's a lot bigger than Rhys and I know Peeta's leg never really healed after the accident in college. She curls into me and I have a bit of difficultly getting her to let go of me.

"Goodnight, Uncle Gale," she whispers as I walk out of the guest room.

"Goodnight, sweets."

I see Peeta smiling at me from the corner of my eye as he tucks Rhys into the same bed. I hold back a snarl.

I walk out of the room cursing myself. Maybe if it hadn't taken me so much time to get my shit straight than Madge and me would have kids of our own. We could be married, instead of just living together.

I grab a beer from the refrigerator. Madge has stocked the fridge with our favorites. That beautiful fucking woman. I grab something for Peeta making my way to the living room.

"What should we watch?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know, Game of Thrones?"

I pop the DVD in and we sit, enthralled and captivated by the episodes. I don't even seem to mind Mellark's presence anymore, but that might be the beer talking.

"Hey boys!" Madge proclaims entering the house.

I stand up, incredibly happy to see my girlfriend, so happy that I don't even mind that she abandoned me with Mellark to take care of our godchildren to go on a girl's night out.

"C'mere," I say arms wide open. She embraces me, laying her head on my chest.

"I'll go get the kids," Peeta says, climbing the stairs, Katniss follows.

I sit on the bed, watching Madge get ready for bed. It's a routine. I sit here and she walks around, brushing her hair, taking off her makeup while we talk about our days. I look forward to it every night. I tell her about the Muffin Man.

"I'm glad you found a way to have fun even if it was at poor Peeta's expense."

She's found her way in front of me and I reach out holding her hips. "Poor Peeta? What about poor Gale? I had to watch something educational for kids." Her fingers run through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. I moan.

Her ears perk up at the sound and she moves to straddle me, her dress scrunching up at the top of her hips now. "I love hearing you make those sounds," she growled. She pressed a kiss to the edge of my jaw.

"Did you and Catnip have a good time?"

She nodded against my neck, continuing with her kisses, moving to the edge of my ear. "I had a great time. I want to thoroughly thank you for what you did tonight to make this possible."

"If that's what you see fit, babe."

She grinned; unbuttoning my shirt, kissing down my chest as more skin became available.

My hands moved around to unzip the black cocktail dress she had worn on her night out. The blonde moved off of my lap to allow her dress to fall to the floor, leaving her in just a black lace bra and matching panties. I growled at the sight.

She took out the pins that put her hair up and shook out her blonde mane.

If I wasn't hard before I was definitely hard now.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me as I laid us on the bed. I buried my face into her cleavage. She has the best boobs ever.

It didn't take long before we were both naked. I lay on top of her, kissing and touching. I felt her small hand wrap around my cock, she pumped it a few times before leading it toward her entrance.

No matter how many times I found myself in this exact position I still got just as excited as our first time.

Her walls surrounding me were hot and slick. I rolled us over so I could be on my back and just watch her. Her hair was so long it often covered her breasts from my view, so I was constantly brushing the strands out of my view, hoping they'd stay behind her shoulders. She moved herself up and down on me.

Fuck. My girl looked and felt amazing.

Like any guy, I loved when she bounced up and down. It made for a great sight. But she drove me wild when a few shorter strands of her hair, the ones that framed her face, fell in front and she would give me this look, this look that reminded me sometimes fires burned blue. When everything slowed down and she grinded herself into me, that's when things got good. It meant she was losing control, getting tired. I dug my fingers into her hips, leaving thumbprints on the pale flesh. I'd know she was about to finish when she fell on top of me, our sweaty bodies colliding, her hair falling in my face. It meant it was my time to take over. Sometimes I flipped our position, got back into missionary or another where I had control, but this time I didn't. I was too caught up with the way her skin felt pressed against me, the way her full breasts felt against the flat planes of chest to move her. Instead, one of my hands moved to that sweet ass and I pistoned quickly in and out of her. The other arm wrapped itself around her, keeping her body pressed against mine.

I pulled out of her, moving our bodies so I could spoon against hers. She was pretty malleable after an orgasm. I pulled a sheet over us. It felt cool against our hot bodies.

We fell asleep, murmuring our I love yous.

She hadn't even gotten the chance to take off her makeup.


	3. Getting Ready

There are a lot of things I've learned about Madge in the process of moving in with her. It's the little things that you learn, like that she can't stand when people put their feet up on the coffee table or sings while she gets ready and can't have Gale anywhere near her while she's doing that either.

I climb the stairs two at a time, wanting to catch Madge before she goes out with some of the girls from work. I want my goodbye kiss.

Instead I find Madge in our bedroom, as naked as the day she was born. Her hair is in rollers and her nose is buried in the closet.

All I see is the expanse of pale pale skin.

"What are you doing?" I choke out, my jaw practically hitting the floor.

If my girlfriend was naked in my bedroom I would hope it was because she was waiting to surprise me when I came home from a long day of work, not because she was getting ready to go out.

"I'm getting ready, what does it look like?" She rolls her eyes at me, turning back to go through her clothes.

"I see that, but why do you have to be naked while you do it?"

"Everything depends on what dress I choose. I'm not going to waste my time getting dressed in let's say black panties and a black bra if I choose a white dress, or put on a normal bra if I need a strapless one."

Leave it to Madge Undersee to find logic in walking around your bedroom in the nude.

I step toward her, moving my body in front of her so I can get a good look at her. She tries to push me away. "I need to get ready, Gale." I tip her chin up, lowering my lips onto hers, slowly moving mine against hers. I turn toward the closet, grabbing my favorite dress of hers, this royal blue cocktail dress that hugs her body in the best fucking way. "Wear this." I pull her toward me, kissing her again. She pulls away from me.

"I still need to do my makeup." She backs away from me, moving to our dresser, grabbing a pair of panties and a bra. When she moves to put on the panties I grab them, pulling them down her legs again. I can't see her like this and not get a little taste.

"What are you doing?" She asks, watching move to my knees in front of her.

"C'mon, babe. You know exactly what I'm trying to do." I wink at her.

I land one good long lick down her slit before she pulls my head away. "I need to get ready!" She half-heartedly cries out. Her heart's just not in it. She wants this just as bad as I do.

"Hey, if you want to do your make-up while I go down on you that's fine by me."

She rolls her eyes, sitting in the chair by her vanity. I get back down on my knees in front of the chair this time. I know full well she won't be able to get anything done while I do this. She just won't have the concentration.

"You're ridiculous you know that," she says, chuckling.

My answer is another long lick down her slit, just slipping my tongue inside her lips. I can taste the cucumber melon body wash she uses.

I separate her legs. I want to see exactly what I'm doing. I want access to every spot.

It's laughable when Madge grabs her makeup, pretending like she is actually going to get anything done while I work on her.

I slip a finger into her, simultaneously moving it in and out of her while I focus my licks on that glorious nub that is her clit. This has really done her in because I hear her drop whatever was in her hand and run the other through my hair. When I slip another finger into her she pulls on it roughly. I really do fucking love when she does that. It's when she starts to get rough that I know she's close. I move faster. Her voice gets louder and she doesn't even try to pretend like she's not enjoying this.

I look up at her, her chest moving up and down. I place a kiss on the valley between her breasts before I place her panties on her lap.

"You can put these on now."

I'm in the shower before she can think of something witty to say.


	4. Out of the Shower

I couldn't help the grin on my face as I walked in to my apartment. The shower was running, which only meant one thing. Madge was in the other room naked.

We'd been dating for a few years now and I still got the same feeling every time I saw her naked. Pure unadulterated excitement.

I grabbed an apple and jogged to the bathroom, opening the door quietly. I leaned on the frame, and ate my apple, waiting for her to come out of the shower. I was hard. I could feel my erection straining against my jeans. I had half a mind to get completely naked so we could get started as soon as her foot touched the tiled floor, but I could be patient.

Without a look my way, I watched my girlfriend exit the shower, her wet hair sticking to her back and skin collecting in beads all over her petite body. As she reached for a towel, beginning to cover the body I wished to worship, I spoke up, "You won't be needing that, babe." She jumped, dropping the towel in question in the process.

"Gale!" She exclaimed, her hand on her chest.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"You're naughty, standing there like a peeping tom."

My grin widened at her statement. I probably looked like the fucking Cheshire Cat. I sauntered toward her, resting my hands on her hips. "Mmm. Say that again."

"Naughty boy!" She said again, playfully slapping my arm in the process.

I dipped my head to kiss her lips. There was too much talk going on and not enough kissing and touching. She responded eagerly, going on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around my neck, basically making her entire body available for touching. Both of my hands strayed from their place at her hips. One went up toward her breast, which I cupped in my palm, squeezing it. The other went right for the gold. I dipped a finger into her, running it up and down her slit, teasing her for a few minutes. She wasn't wet just yet, but she was getting there so I slipped another finger into her.

Soon enough, Madge was reaching her first peak. The sounds she was making was the first indication. Her breaths were growing more rapid and shallow by the second and she had stopped kissing me, her lips moving to my neck. She bit me more often when she was about finish. I didn't mind it one bit. It got me ready and rearing for her.

She pulled on the hair located at the back of my neck while she came and I growled. I loved when she did that.

I pulled out my fingers out of her, holding her against me. Her body was trembling a bit from the after effects. So fucking sexy. I lifted her by her ass sitting her on the bathroom counter. Her small and nimble fingers were already at the buttons of my shirt. While I took it off my arms I felt her hands at my waist, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. I was glad I had kicked off my shoes upon entering because I honestly was losing my patience. I needed to be inside her now.

I lowered my jeans and boxers to my ankles, grabbing my length in my hand. I felt a small hand stop me. I looked up, my eyes meeting Madge's blue ones.

"No. Strip all the way."

I groaned, hopping a bit to get my jeans off my ankles.

"Happy?" I murmured, under my breath. I could hardly think anymore. My eyes were focused on her entrance. It was glistening and my mouth was literally watering.

She didn't answer, just grabbed my face, and pressed her mouth onto mine.

I slid inside of her. I groaned. The walls surrounding me were tight, hot and slick. I grabbed her ass, forcing her as far to the edge of the counter as she could be without falling off. Madge let out a moan into my mouth.

As I worked myself in and out of her I could feel my body sweating. It looked like I had just came out of the shower too. Madge didn't seem to mind. My sweaty, matted down hair didn't seem to discourage her from running her fingers through the thick strands.

Madge bit hard on my lower lip and that was the source of my undoing. That fucking woman would be the death of me. I felt her nails in my back at the same time. I wouldn't have been able to hold onto myself even if I tried. Not that I would have. There was something beautiful and amazing about reaching your peak with the one you love. Experiencing it together. Falling apart in the best way in each other's arms.

"I love you," I murmured against her wet hair that felt incredibly cooling against my hot face.

"I love you too, Naughty Boy."

I chuckled, into her hair, holding her body close to mine.


	5. Pregnant Madge

"Gale, come here."

I stepped into the bathroom, completely unaware what my wife needed from me. Maybe I was in trouble. Did I leave my towel on the floor again?

I opened the door slowly, taking slow steps into the room. "Am I in trouble?"

Madge was sitting in the tub, the bubbles just barely covering her exposed breasts. I could definitely make out the dark pink color of her nipples.

"What's up?" I asked, trying not to blatantly stare at her bigger breasts. They just kept growing and growing. Last time she caught me staring at them she made me sleep on the couch, screaming that she wasn't an object for me to leer at. I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Get in," she said, her eyes ogling me. Oh. She was in one of _those_ moods.

My clothes were off before she could bat her eyes at me and I joined her in the tub, sitting across from her.

Her hair was pulled up, blonde strands falling out of the clip. I liked when her hair was up. I had this thing for her collarbones and with her hair up like that there wasn't anything covering them.

She sat up. The soapsuds were sticking to her body, but I could see everything. I held onto her hips, guiding her toward me. There was no way I was going to let her slip, not with our baby growing inside of her. She sat herself in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her, my hands settling on her growing stomach.

Madge giggled, one of her hands coming around to wrap itself around my erection. "You're hard."

"I have my beautiful wife naked in a tub with me, it'd be a wonder if I wasn't hard."

"That's good. I have every intention of making good use of it."

She sat up again, giving me a great view of her heart-shaped ass. "What do you need, babe?"

"You. Inside. Me. Now."

I held her by her hips again, guiding her onto my lap. One of my hands dropped to my dick, leading it to her entrance.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I swear to God Gale if you don't put that in me now you will be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks!"

I followed her directions, bringing her down onto me. There was no way I was going to sleep on that couch again. I was 6'2. Sleeping on a couch was out of the question for me.

She leaned back on me. Her back pressed to my chest. With our location and this position there was no way I was going to be able to piston in and out of her. We were going to have to take things slow, a lot of rocking and working my fingers on her clit.

"Can you touch my boobs, Gale?"

As if she even had to ask.

I moved one of my hands off of her stomach to cup her breast. I lightly squeezed it knowing how sensitive they were nowadays.

I groaned at the feeling of her soapy body sliding against mine and her warm, slick, folds surrounding me.

The other hand, that wasn't cupping her breast, moved south, underneath the water. I lightly fingered her clit. She leaned further back onto me, moaning my name loudly. Her body slightly rocked forward and backward. I ran a finger over her nipple, squeezing it between my thumb and pointer finger.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured into her ear, lightly nipping on her lobe.

"Even with my belly?" She asked, shyly.

"Especially with your belly. It's sexy," I whispered, my mouth moving down to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I'm close, really close," she moaned.

My grip tightened on her breast and my finger was moving a whole lot quicker down below. All of her rocking had really gotten to me. "Yeah, me too, babe." She sat up, rocking faster on top of me. Oh fuck. This felt amazing. Sex with pregnant horny Madge was mind-blowing.

She collapsed against me, turning her head to capture my lips. She bit my bottom lip rougher than usual, before sucking soothingly on it. Madge was too good.

"Can we get all dried off and then go another round?"

I nodded then attached my lips to her neck, sucking on the pale sensitive skin. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be good to go."

"You've got five." With that she stood up, toweling herself off as she walked into our bedroom.

Pregnant horny Madge may be the death of me, but at least I'd go out with a bang.


	6. Welcome Home

It had only been nine months, but it felt like nine years. Her hair was different, blunt bangs across her forehead, a little lighter from exposure to the sun. She was a bit thinner too, much to my dismay. I knew what I was walking into. My mom had said that she had been eating less and that it showed.

She felt different, but she was the same. She smelled exactly the same like wildflowers and she tasted sweet just like I remembered. I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt, but I didn't mind one bit I just held onto her tighter. I shed a few tears myself.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're here. You're really here."

"I'm all real, Madgey."

She looked up at me, tears brimming her eyes, this beautiful smile on her face. This was my girl, my beautiful beautiful girl.

Everyone seemed to understand that we would want our alone time as soon as we got home because my mom and siblings seemed to have been okay with waiting the few hours for me to mosey on to them later. Even everyone in our small town just waved and said their thank yous to me, but didn't stand around with us for small talk. They could probably see a man desperate to reunite with his wife.

"I missed you so fucking much, Madge," I murmured drawing the strap of her bra down.

"Not as much as I missed you." She lifted my shirt over my head and I stepped out of my boots at the same time. I needed the both of us to be naked as quickly as possible.

I felt her lips everywhere as more skin became exposed, kisses pressed to my shoulders, stomach, hips, arms, fingers, palms, neck, everywhere she could reach. I let her do anything and everything she pleased with me.

When I slipped inside of her I broke down. I felt my shoulders and chest shake against her. Her arms wrapped themselves tighter around me, her head falling into the crook of my neck. Her chest shook as well, her breaths as ragged as mine and my neck was slick where her tears had fallen. I rocked inside of her, slowly moving in and out of my wife. She whimpered underneath me, her fingers gripping into the flesh of my back.

"I love you so much," she whispered into my ear, her voice was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. When I was deployed I had her voice on a loop in my head, telling me she loved me. It got me through everything.

"I love you so much too, Madge."

I moved her out of the crook of my neck so I could cover my lips with hers. There was so much desire and need in the kiss. Her legs wrapped themselves around me and I moved quicker, grinding against her. She moaned into my mouth, taking my bottom lip between hers. I groaned into hers, both of our peaks coming quicker than usual. We hadn't done this in a while. We had been apart for what seemed like an entire lifetime. Our bodies were slick with sweat. Our sweat mingled as I held her against my chest, my hands becoming familiar with her body again. Her legs were a little thinner than I remembered, her ribs and hips jutted out a bit more, but everything would be okay now.

Everything would turn out just fine as long as she was by my side.


	7. My Girl

I drum my fingers on my thighs. My flight arrived early. I could've taken a cab home or something, but I waited instead. I wanted to make sure she would come for me.

Things weren't exactly set in stone when I left. I mean we had had sex, so there was that. And we had admitted our feelings for each other, which was monumental. Since we were in high school we had had tons of sexual tension with each other. It didn't help that she was the mayor's daughter and I was a miner's son. No, that didn't help at all with the matter.

But we were older now. She had just turned twenty and I was twenty-two.

I had left thirteen months ago.

How could I have told her that I wanted her to stay true to me the entire time I was gone? Before anything had even really begun between us?

I mean I was willing, that wasn't the problem. She was it for me. I just fucking knew. It's just a feeling you get. That's not just everyone fucking with you, y'know? It's real. I promise you that.

But how could I tell her to wait? It just didn't feel right.

We would handle things when I got back, I thought. I wouldn't blame her for anything because we weren't exclusive. Nothing like that was mentioned.

Not to mention that all of that happened the night before I left, so I don't know how much could be attributed to the fact that she might think I was going to die and she'd never see me again.

Okay, I didn't think that at all, but the thought that Madge might be with someone else and had actually been in love with me for that long and I had just failed to realize as much or had ruined it by leaving made my stomach turn and my heart ache.

I brought my fingers up to my mouth, and took a good chunk out of the skin surrounding my nails. Nervous habit.

And then I saw her and I swear the entire airport stopped, that, or I stopped giving a shit that anyone else but her existed.

I stood up and I swear my heart just fucking did cartwheels as my favorite blonde ran toward me, her blonde hair bouncing with every step, and she was clad in my favorite sundress, this pretty soft purple dress that hugged her chest perfectly and went out at her hips. She looked so fucking beautiful it hurt for me to think I had been away from her for so long. Too long.

She jumped into my arms, and I held her to me, burying my face into her curls. God I had missed the feeling that I got when I was surrounded by her scent, by her.

We just held each other for a good while and when she pulled away from my neck, I still carried her. She was crying. Tears just streaming down her porcelain face.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

She stared at me, giving me this soft smile, but her bottom lip was quivering and so was her chin.

"You're here. I was so worried. I-I just-"

I cut her off with a kiss. It felt amazing to have her soft lips against mine. She tasted like fucking strawberries, just like before I had left. I attacked her face with kisses, kissing every inch of available skin my lips could find. "You're beautiful," I murmured into her neck as I planted kisses on the column of her neck. "So so beautiful."

I set her down on the ground, but kept my hands on her face. She turned toward me my hand, kissing my palm.

"Let's go," she murmured.

She clasped her hand in mine and we found our way out of the airport.

When we reached the car I was shocked to see my truck.

"What's my truck doing here?"

Madge grinned sheepishly. "I asked your mom if I could borrow it while you were gone. It made me feel closer to you, like I was going to pick you up from the shop or something, y'know?" She looked away, "It smelled like you too."

I grabbed her, lifting her a bit while pressing her to the door of my truck. My girl and my truck. Ugh. Just the thought of her driving around in it gave me a hard-on.

I kissed her hard and with everything in me. _I love you__**. **_It said. _I love you so fucking much._

"You've got a party to go to mister," she said pecking me on the lips.

Funny that she said that because as soon as we slid into the truck she was on me, climbing onto my lap, kissing me like she had before I left- like she'd never see me again and this was her last chance.

I felt her hands come to shed me of my jacket. Her hands ran over the tan shirt, until they slid down to my waist and then slid back up underneath it. I groaned into her mouth, her nails scratching lightly over my chest.

I didn't know where to put my hands first. I wanted to run them through the silky strands of her hair, bury them there. Or run them down her pale face, or down her bare arms. I wanted to touch her everywhere at once.

She pushed off of me, leaning against the steering wheel and jumping when the horn sounded off. She buried her face into my chest, stifling her giggles. God, how I had missed that sound.

"We really do have to go. Your mom would kill me if she knew I was keeping you away from her a second longer than necessary."

I kissed her neck.

"Mmm. The things I do to save your hide."

To be perfectly honest, I love my family, but at this point all I wanted to do was make love to Madge.

It hadn't been a good idea for me to tell her to drive because as I had expected it had given me a raging boner, like the king of all boners. Watching her shift gears and shit. It was just too much.

It was great to see everyone. I was filled with joy to see my siblings and my mother and all my friends.

But even just having to shoot the shit with everyone while Madge's hand was on my thigh was too much. It wasn't even like she was close to my dick or anything, but it wasn't helping my case. I could just imagine it sliding up six inches.

Madge must have figured something because she grinned at me leaning it to whisper, "Did you know I got my own place?"

Just the thought that I would be able to finally have some alone time with Madge put me on edge.

"Alright guys," I said standing up, my hand tightening on Madge's. "Thanks for everything, but Madge really is dying to show me her new place. You know she's just so proud of it and everything. I'll be seeing all of you soon."

And then we practically ran to my truck and drove speeds that even racecar drives don't reach.

I tried to wait patiently as Madge undid the lock to her door, but my hands were already all over her. One was on her waist, while the other slid up to cup her breast all while my neck worked over her neck, sucking and nipping lightly on the delicate skin there.

She turned around, pushing open the door with her foot. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me.

Between kisses I got the directions to her room.

I have no idea what the apartment or even her bedroom looked like. All I could think of was being with Madge again.

I lowered her down onto the bed.

"Take these off," she begged tugging on my shirt while her other hand tugged on my pants.

"You take this off then," I countered, tugging on the edge of her dress.

Within seconds she threw the dress across the room, shaking out her curls.

"Your turn."

I can admit to tripping on my pants when I attempted to take them off and my shirt may have gotten stuck around my head for a few seconds too. She was just so fucking beautiful and in that matching set of bra and panties I was drooling. My eyes were just glued to her beautiful body that the moonlight was shining on like a fucking spotlight.

She blushed under my gaze. "I bought these for you. Do you like them?" She asked fingering the pale pink colored lingerie.

"I love them. It's almost a shame that they have to come off." I reached behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra. I stared at her newly exposed breasts. Fuck. If I wasn't hard before there was no way I couldn't be hard now. "Almost a shame."

My hands came up to cup them, while I kissed her and climbed over her onto the bed.

I felt her nipples harden underneath my touches. Her light moans made me shiver.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing the edges of her jaw. "I missed you so much."

I could feel a smile stretch across her face. "I love you too and I missed you too."

My gaze raked down her body, as my fingers lowered her lace panties to her ankles. She kicked them off and I felt her fingers do something similar with my boxers. I groaned at the feeling of her against my cock. "I don't know if this is too much, but I want to be with you."

Madge tipped her head at me. "I thought we were already together."

"We have been, but I want this to be official."

"There's no one else," she said, her eyes boring into mine.

I kissed her. "There never will be."

I felt her hand circle around my dick and lead it into her entrance. I could feel the heat she was emitting and I could've blown my load right there, but I bit my lip to control myself.

I entered her slowly. She was really fucking tight.

I felt her bite my neck as I entered her.

That only turned me on more. "God, fuck Madge."

I felt her smile widen and her hips buck against mine.

I took my time sliding in and out of her. I needed this to make this moment last with her. I needed to memorize each and every detail of it, the way her baby hairs were plastered to the edges of her face, or how she bit her lip when I hit her favored spot, the sounds she made, and her legs wrapped around me. All of it.

I slipped a hand underneath her arched back. I needed her so much closer, if that was even possible.

"We've got all night," Madge breathed out, feeling that I was reluctant to let myself come. "And I'm just as close as you are."

I quickened my speed. Madge threw her head back, exposing her graceful neck to me. My lips slid up and down the skin of it. When I felt myself peak I bit into it lightly.

She moaned, finishing a few moments after me.

"Who knew the army took vampires?" She joked coming up to touch where my teeth had marked her.

I nuzzled my nose into her neck. "Shut up, Undersee."

I felt her chest shake with laughter.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that I got to actually get a look at what her apartment really looked like.


	8. Recover

He smiled at her, his hands encasing her much smaller ones.

"This restaurant's really nice," she commented looking around. They often met at a diner in town, small and homey.

He nodded, taking another sip of his water. Gale seemed nervous to her with his constant sips of water and he looked like he was really working up a sweat.

He'd wanted to ask her out on a proper date, but hadn't worked up the nerve, so he cheated and took her to a date-like restaurant anyway without divulging his intentions.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

Madge blushed, nodding. "When I came in."

He squeezed her hands. "Well it deserves repeating. You look beautiful Madge."

She smiled. "You look very handsome yourself tonight, Gale."

He smiled sheepishly.

When their food arrived he seemed reluctant to let go of her hands.

Conversation was easy between them. That's what got them to this point in the first place. There was an ease between them that wasn't there with them and their ex-significant others. It had started out as two people eating alone at a diner every Friday night, until the blonde had approached his table, asking if he wanted company. Since then they seemed to be inseparable and when they discussed their pending divorces with each other they grew even closer, leaning on each other when things got particularly rough.

Gale was the perfect gentleman that night. They walked to the car and the only thing on Gale's mind was lacing his hands with hers, but it didn't seem like the right time so he accepted her linking arms with him, her small body pressed against his.

He was thinking of ways to stall the night, really not wanting to take her home already. It almost seemed like he was going to have to until she turned to him, excitedly asking if he was willing to take her back to the meadow.

Gale grinned at the thought. That was the perfect place. It was a cool summer night and he had their blanket in the car. They often went to the meadow, to stargaze, just to be.

Madge had a skip in her step as they walked through the woods, toward their special spot. It made Gale grin.

With his help she was able to sit on the blanket without exposing herself in her short cocktail dress. The wool felt rough against her smooth skin, but it was familiar. It was Gale and that made her love it.

Gale shook her from his thoughts, his deep voice ringing through the air. "Your ex-husband was an idiot." He had her hand in his lap, his finger running up and down her left ring finger.

He looked up from her hand, his grey eyes locking with hers. "My friendship with you is more intimate than my entire marriage with her." She gasped, but kept her mouth shut. "I cherish every single sweet word you send my way. Your love is extravagant and the fact that he just threw it away without a second glance just-" He shook his head, angry that he was losing his words. He had planned this out, spoken the words in front of the mirror over and over again. "It makes me happy because it's given me the chance to say these words now." He laced his fingers with hers. "I love you Madge Undersee. Not a moment goes by that you're not on my mind. You're the most beautiful person I know. You mean the world to me. You are hope. You are everything I need. I understand if I'm out of line, or making you uncomfortable, but I had to tell you. I want to share things with you that I never shared with my ex-wife. I want to give you everything I have. I want to be yours." He brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing his mouth to her palm.

He watched her carefully. The hand that wasn't in his came up to touch his face, her soft caresses causing him to close his eyes, so he hadn't anticipated her kiss, hadn't expected to feel her soft lips move across his. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, feeling her body flush against his. He felt her gasp in his mouth. He laid back, relishing in the feel of her body atop his. He paused, worrying that this was going too far too fast. He pressed kisses to the edge of her mouth, working his way down her neck down her arms and back to her hand.

"Is this going too fast?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

She shook her head, undoing his tie, her face then tucking into his neck, her lips making quick work of the skin there. Gale groaned. Yes, her ex-husband was very stupid.

He froze when he felt her hands undoing the buttons to his shirt.

"Madge," he softly reminded, "We're outside."

The blonde nodded, her grin unmistakable. "I know that," and she proceeded to kiss his neck. "Don't tell me you've never-"

Gale shook his head, "You have?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Madge giggled. "A lady never tells."

He could feel his erection growing just from the thought of having sex with Madge. It was like having his virginity back. He was so nervous, so excited, and it being outside? Well, that just made it feel like they were doing it because they were still in high school, living with their parents, or something. In reality, they both had places of their own to have sex in.

He grinned, feeling Madge make her way down his chest, her nimble pianist fingers undoing his buttons. He shrugged out of his dress shirt, but Madge wasn't done there. She tugged his undershirt upwards, and Gale removed it, laying it beside them. Madge hands were already undoing his dress pants, her mouth moving over the bare skin she had just discovered. She kissed her way down his chest, her palm flat against his chest, pushing him down onto the blanket. He felt his pants tugged down his legs and heard them be added to the pile by his side. Madge's mouth sucked and bit lightly at his hips, until she tugged his boxers down his legs as well. He sucked in a breath when he felt her hand encircle his erection.

"Fuck," he breathed out.

He felt her pump painfully slow. Gale looked over at her, her eyes completely focused on his cock. It made him even harder if that was even possible. She looked so sexy. There was something so sexy about being completely bare to a completely clothed woman. She was in complete control, something he knew she had never been in her relationship, not until she filed for divorce.

Her black dress was riding up her thighs, and Gale reached over to touch her pale white thighs. She looked over at him, her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Can I?" She asked so meekly. He sat up, leaning in to kiss her. Did she even have to ask? She could do whatever she wanted to do with him. He told her as much.

He sat up on his elbows, watching her.

She leaned over, pressing a kiss to the head. Gale groaned at the light touch of her soft lips. When she leaned fully in, her hair draped over the side of her face that was facing him, inhibiting his view of her, but he felt her. He felt her lips wrap around his cock, her tongue on the underside, as she made her way down his length. She made her way up and down, up and down. She was driving him wild with her slow movements, to the point that he grabbed her, pulling her off of him. He pressed his lips to hers, his arms moving around to undo the zipper at the back of her dress.

He needed her now.

Her hand stayed on his cock while they kissed, pumping just as slowly as before.

His hands moved to the straps of her dress, pulling them down her arms.

He pulled away momentarily. "Condom," he breathed out, pressing his forehead to hers. "I don't have one."

She looked away nervously, moving over his body to her clutch. She pulled out a foil package, "Uhm…" She laughed nervously. "It was just wishful thinking."

He grabbed her face, pulling her on top of him. He pushed the dress down her body, over her hips and down her legs. He rolled her over, hovering atop her. He looked her body, still clad in her lacey lingerie, the black so dark against her pale skin. He kissed down her body, his mouth moving over the mound that was her breast. She shivered, arching her back, feeling his mouth envelop her breast, lace and all. His hand moved to her back, unlatching the hooks and moving the offending fabric away from her chest. He pressed his mouth back over her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth, scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

She shivered as the cool air hit her skin as he moved his attention to her other breast. Madge moved her fingers through his thick hair.

She whined out his name. She needed him now.

Gale looked up cheekily. He slipped a finger into her panties, his fingers moving over her mound, slipping between her legs, and running lightly over her wetness, before he pushed her panties down toward her ankles.

He watched her legs open slightly, in expectation of his entrance. He slipped a finger into her, moving back over her body.

She moaned, writhing.

He kissed her neck, slipping another finger into her.

"I want you," she moaned.

"You have me," he answered.

He grabbed the foil package next to her, rolling it over his length. He hissed as he entered her. She felt so tight, it was almost as if they were virgins again.

His fingers slid through her hair, his tongue slipping through her lips. His hips rocked against hers. His other hand gripped one of the legs wrapped around him, his hand moving up and down the smooth skin.

He moaned her name as he felt her muscles contract around him and her nails rake into his back. Her other hand was gripping the grass at their side.

His pace quickened as his release came closer.

Her legs tightened their grip around him and her breathing quickened as she peaked. Gale felt her moan in his mouth and the sound accompanied with just the sheer fact that he had brought her to her release brought him to his.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her face.

"We really need to get dressed," she murmured.

"What?" He asked shocked, "You're the one who-"

Madge sat up, reaching into the pile of clothes next to them. "I know and I'm expecting to take you home to."

Gale reached into the pile, quickly separating his clothes from hers. "Let's hurry up and get dressed then."


	9. Reunited

All I wanted to do was wake her up. I hadn't seen her in two weeks. I'd been traveling around Panem for work, going from military base to military base, hearing the same shit over and over again. I was goddamn sick of it.

I was shocked to see her here though. She hated my apartment, complained about the shitty location and how I could have a better apartment if I was willing to shell out a bit more, but I was frugal. Hell, I'd grown up poor and spending three times the worth of my house on rent each month seemed ridiculous to me.

Madge turned, kicking the sheet off of her body. I groaned at the sight before me. She was wearing my favorite flannel, a pair of panties and nothing else. She looked so fucking beautiful, her curls fanned out over my pillow, her shapely legs stretched out in different directions.

I couldn't help but laugh at the flannel she was wearing. It was my favorite, worn in to perfection and she hated every time I wore it. She didn't care about the clothes I wore. I honestly think she's kind of into my hunter/lumberjack look. It wasn't the clothes that bothered her, it was the fact that I looked semi-homeless. If she raised her arm there would be a hole in the armpit, the edges were starting to fray too and the flannel wasn't even that warm anymore.

I took off my clothes. Maybe I wouldn't wake her up, but I would definitely get into bed with her.

I snuggled into her, breathing in the scent of her skin. Madge always smelled clean. She didn't smell overly sweet, not like vanilla or anything that was too overpowering. Her scent was amazing and I found it hard to sleep when it wasn't next to me. It was why I found myself sleeping at her apartment when I was in town. I wrapped my arm around her waist, my hand settling onto her stomach. I felt her stir, murmuring my name in her sleep. She turned around, nuzzling into my neck, until she stopped. Her head pulled back, her eyes in thin slits. She leaned back into me satisfied with the sight of me. I chuckled. She nuzzled back into my neck and her breaths evened and I was sure she had fallen back to sleep.

I kissed her hair and fell into a comfortable sleep now that I was with my girl.

xxx

"What?" I groaned, feeling my torso being shaken. "Leave me alone, Madge."

She shook me more, but I was stubborn and hadn't slept much in the last few weeks without her.

She changed her strategy, her lips grazing mine, before she pressed them lightly, skimming them down the side of my mouth to my neck where she worked her magic on my favored spot behind my ear.

"Gale," she cooed, her fingers moving down my chest to the edge of my tented boxers. They slipped underneath the band, just moving against the skin there, back and forth horizontally.

"Madge," I murmured back, my voice thick with sleep and lust, mostly lust.

I hadn't had her in two weeks and my hand was no comparison to the beautiful vixen straddling me.

"Are you awake now?" she asked, her teeth grazing my earlobe.

"Yes, definitely yes," I said back, now fully awake.

"Good, now let's get some breakfast," she said giggling as she attempted to slide off of my lap, but I grabbed her hips, keeping her in place.

"Don't make me beg, Madge. I love you and I miss you."

She smiled; leaning down, giving a great view of her barely covered breasts. I've never been happier that a few of the buttons on my flannel had broken off. "I should make you beg for leaving me alone."

"It was for work."

She tipped her head as if she were considering the situation deeply. "I missed you so much I actually came to sleep in this shithole so I could smell you."

"There are tons of my clothes left at your place."

She looked away sheepishly. "I wore those out the first week you were gone and had to resort to this."

I grabbed her, bringing her down onto the bed with me. I kissed her mouth, slipping my tongue between her lips. God, how I had missed the way she tasted, the way she teased me with her tongue and teeth. She nipped at my lower lip and I groaned into her mouth.

I slipped the flannel off of her shoulders, running my hands all over the newly exposed skin. Her skin was so smooth underneath my fingertips. She moaned at my touch, her back arching to meet my hands and mouth.

My hands slid down her abdomen, sliding her panties down her legs until they were on my bedroom floor.

My boxers joined them soon after.

"I missed you so much," I murmured the words against her lips.

She nodded. "You don't know how happy I was when I woke up beside you. I thought I was only dreaming."

I smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to the edge of her mouth. "I requested to come home a bit earlier. I couldn't stand to be apart from you for much longer."

She grinned, her crooked dimples making an appearance. I kissed both of them. Her hands surrounded me, guiding me toward her. I took my time, sliding each inch into her. Our foreheads were against each other and I kept my eyes glued to hers, how I missed those blue eyes. It was impossible to find that color anywhere. It was always too green, too grey, all just wrong, not that beautiful blue that I'd grown accustomed to waking up to most every day.

I thrust into her, my hips rocking against hers.

I watched her perfectly pink mouth open, a gasp escaping.

I kissed her again, loving the feeling of her full lips against mine.

She moaned into my mouth, when I tilted my hips, hitting her spot.

I hit the spot again and again waiting for her to fall apart in my arms, the sounds and sight of it would do me in, that much I already knew.

I grasped the headboard, my tempo a lot faster than when we started. From the sounds Madge was making she was definitely responding well to the change in speed.

I felt her tense, her nails digging into my shoulders. It always made me grin knowing that she knew about my back. Her hands were always on my shoulders, knowing how sensitive the skin on my marred back was. It made me love her even more.

I pressed kisses all over her face, finishing only a few thrusts behind her.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my side.

"Don't leave again," Madge said, kissing my neck.

"I'll try not to, but work."

She nodded, her blonde hair tickling my arm, but I wouldn't dare move her. "You should just move in with me."

I think my mouth was wide fucking open.

She turned her head toward me. "Say something, Gale."

I flipped our position so I was lying on top of her, my lips moving all over her face. "Yes! Of course we should! I have this shithole apartment and your apartment is a thousand times better than mine."

Her eyes widened.

"And I guess living with you is kind of a plus," I muttered kissing her neck.

She giggled. "It better be, bucko, or you'll be back in this shithole."

I removed myself from her neck. "Never," I said kissing her on the mouth. "You're stuck with me forever."


	10. Crevice

She pushes me away slightly, half-assed. I can tell that her mind and her body are working on two different wavelengths at the moment. Her body is saying yes, oh how it is saying it too, but her brain, well I know that I've done an awful job at explaining my feelings. I'm not good with words. All I know is that Madge Undersee has found a way into every crevice of my brain and my heart. She has pervaded my every waking thought and sometimes she even finds a way into my dreams. Always with soft smiles and hands that heal, gentle ones that caress every inch of skin covering my body.

I tug on the bottom of her hair, marveling at the fact that I have yet to find a split end. We both take deep breaths, our chests rising and falling in unison. I lean down and kiss her collarbones.

I wish my lips that moved against her skin knew how to form words better suited for her. Ones that were better than, "I know about the morphling," followed by lips crushed against a surprised girl's open mouth. I trail my lips over her collarbone into the hollow of her throat, up to the edge chin. My lips stay there. I wish just kissing her was good enough, but I know she deserves more. She deserves my words, better than the words I can give her.

I whisper the words against her throat because I sure as hell know that if I'm looking into those baby blues that I'll chicken out and makeout with her instead. "You came out of nowhere." I take a deep breath, hot breath against her delicate skin that makes her "Just bright blue eyes and smart ass retorts and some of the prettiest dresses I'd ever seen in my entire life." With my lips against her throat I can feel every single time she swallows, with my chest against hers I can feel every deep breathe. "You wouldn't believe how angry I was when I find out about the morphling. To think-To think that you risked your life for me, for someone who'd treated you like dirt, it didn't sit well with me. And when things don't sit well with me well the default is anger. I walked around in this angry stupor, every thought revolved around you. How dare you. How you probably thought I owed you something. I was waiting for you to collect. You never came." She's still, no deep breathes, no ragged breathing either, so calm. "I'd see you in the square and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I wanted you to feel my stare. I wanted you to know I was watching. It took days until I realized what I was looking at. I noticed your hair," I tug on a strand for emphasis. "How when the light catches on it, it's just golden, this beautiful gold that kind of hurt my eyes in the best kind of way. I couldn't look away and I didn't want to either." I have to remind myself to breathe with Madge so close to me. "And then your eyes. God, your eyes are so fucking beautiful. I'd never noticed how observant you were, not until I was the one observing you. I love how they cling onto everything around you. You notice everything. I started wanting you to notice me. I started wondering if maybe you already had." I run a hand down the skirt of her dress, down to her knee and back up, underneath the skirt this time. Her breath catches. "I love these dresses, how they cling perfectly to your chest, but leave enough for my imagination and I've been imagining Madge. I noticed every curve of your legs, how they come up to your flared hips. I thanked God that you don't wear pants because the thought of your legs, every curve available for my eyes, to the eyes of others, well that doesn't sit so well with me." I let my hand trail back down her leg, over her the skirt of her dress and onto her cloth covered hip. "I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want to know it intimately in a way that no one else ever has or ever will. I want to know your every waking thought. I want the first thought on your mind when your eyes flutter open, the risen sun peeking in through your window and I want your final thought before you close your eyes to sleep. I want to be acquainted with every part of your heart. I want to find a way into it, claim it as mine. I want every part of you Madge because you're good, so good. I want to be good like you. I want to be your dream, your ideal partner." My mouth has moved down to her collarbones toward her chest, in the valley between her breasts, slightly to the left. I'm speaking directly to her heart.

Her breath is ragged by now, her chest rising and falling at an almost alarming rate. My words have done this to her. I feel her hands in my hair, moving down to my face. She lifts my face to hers, her soft pouty lips pressed against mine. Suddenly I'm so hot, my skin is burning hot. Madge must realize this because her small hands find the edge of my shirt, moving it up up up, until it is over my head, landing on the floor of her bedroom. My hands that were on her hips find their way back to her legs, moving up until her dress has been bunched over her hips and over her head and has accompanied my shirt on the floor. My pants find their new home as does every other fabric covering both of our bodies until we are left bare.

Even without any layers of clothes between us I don't feel close enough to her until her body is pressed against mine, my arms wrapped around her holding her, one hand threaded into her hair and the other on the small of her back, right before it curves into her ass.

Everything is happening so fast and not fast enough at the same time.

"I love you," I confess as I maneuver our bodies so that she's on her back. There's nothing I would like more than to see Madge moving above me, her thighs on either side of my body, but my back, well it ruins that fantasy.

She pauses, her body tensing all over. Her eyes bore into mine, her hands coming up to my face, forcing my gaze. I'm not murmuring into her skin anymore. I say it again so she knows I'm not scared. I mean it.

When she returns the sentiment I can hardly breathe. I ask her to say it again.

"I love you. I've always loved you even when it was unrequited."

I cover her face with kisses, pressed slowly, each with a purpose. I meant what I said about kissing every inch of her body. Her face seems like a good place to start.

I feel Madge's hand encircle me, her delicate hand leading me until I'm inches inside of her. I've never done this before. She kisses away my worries, a kiss placed strategically between my furrowed brows.

"Are you-?" I ask my breath hitching because even being an inch buried into her is teetering on too much for me.

She nods. "But I've read romance novels a-and," she blushes, without clothes I can see how it edges down her chest. Gorgeous. "You should go slow."

I press into her gradually pressing myself into her until our hips are pressed against each other. Now I really need to remind myself to breathe. It's a lot harder now than before though. Madge must be having the same problem because I can hear her coaching herself to take deep breathes. Her hips press against mine again and again until I realize that she's the one doing it, moving her hips, begging for friction.

With a deep breathe I grant her request, sliding out of her inch by inch until I'm almost out and then moving back inside of her.

I knew it would feel good, but this is indescribable.

I press a hard kiss to her lips, teeth clinking and more passion than anything I thought possible.

My arm finds its way around her, pressing her against me as if I could absorb her into my self. That's how close I want her to be. I want to carry her with me everywhere I go. I want the same for her. I want to be a part of her, every part of her.

Buried inside of her, that almost feels possible. We're connected. Literally and figuratively.

I don't know how I'm doing it, but I'm moving so slow, grinding my hips against her at the slowest pace possible. This seems to be working for Madge because her nails are digging into my arms and her cries are the sweetest music imaginable. I promise her that even her piano couldn't play a better symphony. My face is buried in her hair, she smells like sunshine. I get one more rock of my hips against hers and I am finished. I don't pull out and she doesn't make any indication that she wants me to either. My arm is still wrapped around her, pressing her against me and my face is still buried in her hair.

We stay like that until we eventually fall asleep.

In the morning when I dress for work, I don't bother waking her. She looks like an angel, her hair fanning out against pristine white sheet.

I leave her a note, tucking it underneath a book left on her nightstand. I can only imagine what her first thought of the day will be, but I'm hoping it belongs to me and our first night of many spent together.


	11. After All These Years

Madge is a music person. He's known that since before he met her. The mayor's daughter, the pianist, but it wasn't until he married her that he realized just how much she loved to have music in the house. She plays it all day everyday in the house, while she showers, while she cleans and while she cooks. Depending on the tempo of the song, sometimes she dances along, wide hips moving to the beat as she stirs a pot or flips a steak.

His wife's dancing is innocent, just a bit of fun. But the sight of her rear moving from side to side is always too much for him. Just another reminder of how they move in a similar fashion against his own when he's buried inside of her, the act that led to the conception of both of their children.

As if that's not enough, the sounds his wife makes while trying the food she's making sends him over the edge.

A moan escapes her lips, a dribble of tomato sauce on the bottom of her chin. She wipes at it with a finger bringing that finger to her lips. Another moan.

He can feel his erections straining against his pants. The sounds of his children playing in the adjoining room in his ears. He groans aloud, burying his face in his hands. He was supposed to be working on reports, not getting aroused by his wife.

Madge turns about to ask her husband what's wrong when she sees a hand on his lap and the fingers of his other hand massaging his temples. She throws her head back, a laugh falling from her lips. "Really Gale?"

Her husband stands, his forehead pressed to her shoulder, hands on the countertop on either side of her. "It's all your fault," he murmurs.

"I'm cooking dinner!"

He groaned. "And you look so good doing it."

"You're ridiculous."

"You're gorgeous," he said pressing a kiss to her neck.

She hums in delight. "Your children are in the next room and I don't think you're helping with your situation." Madge tugs on a belt loop.

He kissed her lips, his hands moving to her face, cradling it in his hands. His tongue finds its way into her mouth, sliding it over her own. Madge gripped the countertop behind her.

Gale groaned into her mouth, "No more," he murmurs against her lips. "At least not until tonight."

"Even after all these years I still got it don't I?"

Her husband chuckled. "Yes, definitely."

He turns to walk to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

xxxx

Gale pressed his wife against the door to their bedroom, his lips trailing down her neck toward her breasts. "God, you're so beautiful," he whispered.

They couldn't get their children to sleep fast enough that night.

Madge moaned, feeling her husband's lips wrap around her nipple, the fabric of her bra and dress pulled down. She reaches behind her to the door, opening it. There's a bed they could be making good use of.

Gale kicked the door shut with his foot, his lips moving from one breast to the other.

There are too much layers between them he decides and his hands move to the edge of her dress, pulling it up over her head dropping it beside them on the floor. His lips find hers again, their lips moving in synchrony while her fingers undo the buttons to his shirt, her hands pushing the fabric away from his shoulders and onto the floor.

"You wear too many layers," she groaned, his undershirt finding its way to the ground as well.

His lips return to hers, his hands moving to undo her bra while hers undo the button fly on his pants, her fingers dipping into his boxers, squeezing his ass and pushing both layers of fabric down as far as she can without removing her lips from his.

Gale shimmied out of his pants, his hands reaching down to remove his socks as well. The last time he had sex with socks on Madge teased him for weeks.

He lifted his wife, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he dropped her onto the bed, hovering above her. His lips make a path down her neck, down the valley between her breasts, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her stomach. Two fingers hooked into her panties and his lips find the skin just uncovered. He breathed her scent in, pressing a finger inside of her, a delighted sigh escaping her lips.

"No foreplay," she groaned, her hand gripping into his shoulders.

Gale looked up at his wife, her hair strewn about, her pale skin flushed in such a delicious way. He kissed his way up her body.

He slid into her, his mouth finding hers again. He moaned into her mouth. Her walls tightened around him.

"You're going to kill me," he murmured against her lips. He thrust into her, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him against her. Her full breasts pressed against his chest. It was one of the best feelings in the world, being inside his wife, their bodies pressed against each other. He sealed his lips over hers, trying to muffle both her groans and his own.

Madge ground her hips against his. Gale bit her bottom lip to hold in a string of loud curses just begging to be groaned aloud.

His tempo quickened when he felt his release approaching.

He lowered a finger to her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves until his wife's groan vibrated into his mouth.

He finished a few thrusts after her. Gale kissed her breasts, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and flushed pink. "I've still got it eh?" He asked, his lips wrapped around her nipple, his tongue swirling around the peak in his mouth.

She moaned softly and that was a good enough answer for him.


	12. TA Madge, Student Gale: Part Three

_part three to my short story TA Madge, Student Gale in __One Hundred Stories __it's here because it's smut._

* * *

"I don't do this. I want you to know that."

I withdraw from the crook of her neck. "Do what?" I asked before pressing a kiss to her warm skin.

"I don't have sex with guys that aren't my boyfriend. This is the first time."

I smoothed down her hair. "I was under the impression that we were together now," I said sheepishly. I wasn't good with this kind of thing. I hadn't really ever had a serious relationship (if this was that I didn't really know). It was particularly hard starting up a relationship when you were away for long periods of time. I'd learned from the other guys to just wait until you were done with your tour.

She sat up, leaning on her elbows. "Really?"

I placed a kiss on her soft mouth. "Yeah, I already told you that I like you and I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the beginning of the semester. So yes I mean it."

"So I'm your girlfriend?'

I nodded, leaning in to kiss the edge of her jaw. "If you want to be."

"I want to be."

"Well that's good."

She grinned at me, kissing me on the mouth, she pushed forward, leaning over me so that I was now lying on my back. Her fingers lingered on the edge of my shirt, lifting it over my head.

"Eager much, Teach?"

She grinned, sucking on my neck.

"You know I always imagined us doing it on your desk."

"My desk?" She murmured into my skin.

"Yeah you know that big hunk of oak you teach behind or sit on sometimes."

She removed herself from the crook of my neck, giving me this cute little look. "That would never work. There's a class right after ours."

I sighed, still smiling. "Alright what about your office?"

"Gale!" She slapped me on the chest. "You've been in there. There's like four other TAs in there!"

"I wasn't saying that we _had_ to do it in there. I was just saying that's how I imagined it."

She narrowed her eyes at me, a smile still on her lips. "I feel like you're imagining me in a pencil skirt and sky-high heels. Am I wearing red lipstick? My hair in a bun? Glasses?"

I grinned wolfishly at her. "I am now."

"What did you imagine then?" She whispered, her eyes darting away from mine.

"Okay maybe the skirt and the red lipstick would definitely be a plus. You didn't mention a ruler. The hair? Yes, definitely. How else are you going to undo it and shake it out for me?"

She leaned back, throwing her hair up in a bun and stared me in the eyes while undoing it and shaking the blonde curls out. So. Fucking. Sexy.

My hands unconsciously grip her hips. "Mmm, Teach you're really going above and beyond."

She starts giggling. "That was really silly wasn't it? I'm sorry. That was a bit ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" I am baffled. I move forward grabbing her face in my hands.

"That was literally the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"You're lying," her blue eyes are darting away, looking at everything in my apartment other than me.

"I'm serious. You're sexy, Madge. You don't have to be giving me a strip show for me to think that."

"What have I ever done that has been sexy?"

"Are you serious? Just ten minutes when you looped your fingers through my belt loops if I were ten years younger I would've come in my pants!"

"You're just saying that."

"Madge when you get to know me you'll come to know that I do not sugarcoat things. I don't lie to make people feel better. I just can't. It's not in my nature. So no, I honestly mean that I almost came when you did that and that you're the sexiest woman I know."

She leaned up to kiss me, pressing my back onto the mattress. Her kisses were a lot more confident. She wasn't tentative anymore. Her lips moving against mine, her hands moving to exactly wherever she wanted them to be. They finally met my jeans and she began unbuttoning them, bringing them down to my knees. I kicked them off. Our lips hadn't left each other's at all until I realized there was fabric underneath my fingertips and I pulled away from her.

"Hey," I murmured my lips moving back to her neck. I could talk and kiss easy. It was weird; it was like I couldn't not kiss her. "I'm feeling lonely being the only one practically naked." She had left me in only my boxers.

She grinned at me, kissing me on the lips. "But you look so good like this."

"And I'm more than sure you will look even better when you're down to your skivvies too."

She was still on top of me when she removed her blouse, showing her lacey tank top underneath. I fingered the silky fabric. "How many layers are you even wearing? I get it's cold, but damn."

"Ha ha. My blouse was sheer. Everyone would've gotten a good look at everything if I wasn't wearing it."

I leaned up kissing her collarbones. "You're right. I don't want anyone seeing my Teach, but me."

Madge giggled, her fingers raking through my hair. She pushed me back, giving me a great view while she removed her tank top and shook out her hair. Her long hair was in the way of seeing her bra, so I pushed it behind her shoulders. I needed to get a good look at her from this angle. It's a good thing I did make sure to see her because she was looking fucking amazing. Her bra was lacey and this super pretty purple color that looked great against her pale skin. Fuck.

She rolled over, now laying next to me and shimmied out of her jeans, revealing creamy white thighs and a pair of the sexiest legs I have ever seen. My fingers reached out to meet her hip, running over the lacey material that made up the matching panties to her bra. I rubbed circles over the sharp bones.

By this time her breath was as ragged as mine. I felt Madge lean into me, wrapping her arms around me while her mouth made its way to my neck, kissing up then down toward my shoulder. I felt her pause, pressing a long kiss to my shoulder before her teeth scraped over my skin before biting down. I groaned as her tongue came out to soothe the bite.

Her hands came down, creeping down my sides before bringing my boxers down to my knees again. I then kicked them off. I felt my dick being pressed against her stomach. I was aware of her soft skin against it. I grabbed Madge's face in mine, my breath hard. "I need to be inside of you now."

"You have a condom right?"

I nodded, digging through my nightstand until I found the foil.

Madge nodded and began to bring her hands behind her, but I stopped her, so my hands could make their way around her and undo the clasp of her bra. One hand rubbed at the newly exposed skin, while the other slid down her soft skin, down to her panties so I could bring them down to her knees. It was her turn to shimmy.

We were lying on our sides, turned into each other so we were taking our time looking at each other. I saw Madge's blue eyes move up and down my body. Mine were doing the same thing, moving down to her cute tiny feet before moving up her shapely legs, to her flat stomach, round breasts, and back to her beautiful face.

I couldn't take it any more so I grabbed her waist, pulling her toward me. I leaned down to kiss her, and felt Madge move us so she was on top again. Fine by me. When her soft hand finally touched my dick to roll on the condom, I didn't think I could be any harder. I moaned. But then when I actually was inside of her that moan turned into a swear word.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her body against mine while kissing me passionately.

My hand sought out her breast and when it found it I slowly pressed her back. I wanted to see her, watch her body move, not just feel it, and see her chest rise and fall. It was a different thing entirely.

I kept my eyes on hers. I tried to keep my blinking to a minimum. I didn't want to miss a thing, not the biting of her lip, nor a look of pure lust sent my way. All of that was mine to file away into my mind for the future.

I moved forward, wrapping my arms around her torso, my lips kissing every inch of available skin. "I want to kiss every inch of you." I felt her grin against the crook of my neck. "Less. I want to kiss every millimeter of skin. I don't want to leave any chance of missing any part of you."

"I'm going to hold that to you."

My thrusts were a bit more erratic now. I was getting close.

"Fuck. Hold it to me, Madge. I always make good on all my promises."

I felt a moan reverberate into my skin and that was my undoing. I continued thrusting; making sure Madge was undone as well. She bit into my shoulder again (the other one) and I was sure she had reached her peak as well.

"That was amazing," I said while lying myself back onto the bed, taking Madge with me.

Madge nuzzled herself into my chest. "I can't wait for you to make good on that promise."

I swore. "Shit Teach, give me a few minutes to recuperate."

I grinned, feeling her laugh into my side.

I was just as excited as she was to make good on my promises.


	13. Welcome Changes

_written as forgiveness for when I made everyone sad the last chapter of One Hundred Stories. :)_

tumblr request: "Since you feel like you owe us smut, how about a steamy Gadge reunion scene? General Hawthorne was overseas and missed his wife very much ;) Thank you PS. Bonus points if you add a Gadge baby."

* * *

He should've known better than to think his wife would be awake when he finally arrived. She was laid out on the couch, her knees bent toward her round stomach, the edge of her shirt lifted, so he could make out the pale skin and the darkened marks that now covered her constantly growing abdomen. He bent down, kissing her on the forehead. She had begged him not to tell her the date he would return, claiming she wouldn't get any of her work done if she knew he would be coming soon, she'd be too anxious and she needed to get all of her work done before the baby came. It had made him laugh at the time and the memory brought a smile to his face. He brushed her bangs away from her face. They were getting longer, obstructing his view of her shut eyelids.

He dropped his bag, bending down to lift his wife from the couch. Her neck would thank for him when she woke up in their bed. She was definitely heavier, the proof stared him right in the face, a round stomach that was much bigger than the last time he had seen her. He laid her on the bed, removing his dress uniform and settling in beside her. His hands found their way onto her stomach. The fetus inside had been growing for seventh months by now. Gale had missed all of the growth during the sixth one. Her shirt was loose, falling off one of her delicate shoulders. Gale kissed the smooth skin there; letting his lips linger there. He had missed the taste of her skin, the way it felt against his lips. He rubbed her stomach for a few moments before his hand found its way underneath the loose shirt, his palm finding its way to her breasts, cupping them gently. He had gotten enough lectures on their sensitivity the last time he had been too rough. She moaned a bit in her sleep, her pink lips opening for a pleased sigh to escape. He smiled against her neck, kissing and sucking on the edge of her jaw and the nape of her neck. She moans again, except this time her hand comes up to run through his hair. With a soft mewl he is sure she has finally awoken.

"I missed you both," he murmured against her shoulder.

She turned, her pale skin glowing in the afternoon sunlight. A smile stretches across her face and she presses her lips to his, craning her neck in the process. His thumb ran across the top of her breast, circling around her hardened nipple. She groaned into his mouth, her grip tightening on his hair.

He growled, moving away from her lips to trail his down her neck, pulling the edge of her shirt over her head. As she removed her shirt she turned around, now facing him.

"They're huge," he remarked, grey eyes glued to her chest.

She moved to cover her breasts, currently spilling over the tops of her too snug bra, but Gale's hands circle her wrists, pressing them to the mattress, above her head. Her blue eyes are impossibly wide, and he can see the amusement in them and he wonders how he ever survived a day without her.

"Do you like them?"

Gale grinned like a small boy, kissing his way between them. "I love them. I love every part of you." He sneaked a hand underneath her, unlatching her bra and slid the straps down her arms, throwing it somewhere across the room. His eyes were wide and focused on her exposed a chest for longer than Madge was comfortable with.

"What?"

He kissed the valley between them. "Nothing, I'm just enjoying them." It had been so long since he had seen Madge in the flesh that he wanted to take his time, take her in piece by piece, savor her. His lips trailed over every sensitive inch of skin that covered her breasts.

Madge breathed out his name several times throughout, raking her fingers through his thick hair. She tugged on his hair, pulling him toward her lips. She tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head and sliding his boxer shorts down his legs.

"I need you now," she growled between kisses. He loved how aggressive pregnancy had made her during sex. It turned him on like crazy.

His fingers found her stretch waist pants, pulling them down her slim legs. He hovered over her, his body sliding down toward her legs as he brought her pants down her slim legs. His eyes focused on her stomach, his eyes gliding over the size.

"I know the stretch marks are ugly."

"What?"

Her fingers moved to cover them, but her small hands weren't big enough. Gale removed her hands, pressing his lips to the darkened marks. "You're so beautiful. I wish you could see how you look to me right now." He extended his hand, his thumb moving over her bottom lip. "You're so fucking sexy, Madge."

A small smiled pulled the edges of her upward.

His lips found their way over hers, he slid his lips over hers.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips.

He looked down at her growing stomach, unsure of how they were to go about this. The last time they had made love, she was nowhere near this big.

His pregnant wife giggled. "Sit up, against the headboard." Gale followed her directions, his eyes moving over the exaggerated curves his wife had developed. She hovered over him, her knees on either side of his hips, her breasts in his face. He placed his hands on her waist, looking up into her eyes.

"The sight alone is about to do me in."

Madge threw her head back laughing.

He entered her, sliding her down onto him, slowly inch by inch. It had been a month since the last time and they both needed a few moments to adjust. Their breaths were heavy, chests rising and falling hard against each other. He chuckled against her neck. "It has been far too long since we were together like this."

The blonde nodded, running a hand down his toned chest.

He looked up at her, silently asking if he could proceed.

She answered his question, rocking her hips against his, sliding herself up and down his shaft. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she picked up her pace. Gale ran his finger up and down her spine, knowing how crazy the sensations made her while his tongue circled her hardened nipple. The joint sensations would finish her quicker than either of them done separately. The sound of her moaning was undoing him quicker than he expected, that and the feeling of her body's tight grip surrounding his cock. He wanted to ensure that neither of them would be finished long before the other.

Madge seemed to have been on the same line of thought because she was slamming down onto him, causing both of them to scream the other's name along with a slew of curse words.

He looked up at his wife, her knuckles turning white as they gripped the edge of the headboard and her breasts moving with every movement. Gale released her breast, grabbing the back of her neck to lead her mouth to his. They kissed passionately, tongues mingling while they reached their peaks almost simultaneously. Madge pulled back, needing to catch her breath. Her full breasts rose and fell with each breath and Gale was enticed, he pressed a kiss to her breasts again, his lips moving over every inch of skin.

He pulled away, when he felt his wife tug on his hair and looked into her eyes. "What's with the rush? We've got all night." His grey eyes glinted in the afternoon light.

"And that's still not long enough," he moved forward, pressing his wife onto her back. Her giggles echoed throughout the house.


	14. An Unlikely Pair

_tumblr request: continue ch. 36 of 100 stories, smut? but awkwardness when they finish, ya know, and everybody ends up arriving early?_

_kinda changed the request i think..._

* * *

Things were not automatically comfortable between the two after they had sex. Not like in the movies and TV shows.

At the moment they were on the couch, one at either end, watching a reruns of Seinfeld. Every now and then they would glance at the other, quickly turning when they caught each other's gazes. It was very childish and embarrassing.

"I have something to say," the two said almost in unison.

"You go first," they said to each other.

Gale spoke up, clearing his throat. "I think we need to deal with this whole not being comfortable with each other business. Obviously the attraction is here. We just need to work on the rest." He took a deep breath. "Alright what were you going to say?"

She smirked, the left side of her mouth quirking upwards. "I was going to ask if you wanted to have sex, but now it just doesn't seem right."

Gale's head shot up and he sat up on the couch. "No, there's always that too."

She grinned, moving toward him, her knees on either side of his hips. He looked up at her, a small smile on his face. "I assume we're not going to either one of our rooms?"

Madge's teeth scraped against the sensitive skin that covered his neck. He shivered, and wrapped his arms around her torso, running his hands underneath her t-shirt. Her skin was so smooth and so warm. Gale bunched up her shirt as he slid it up. Madge unlatched herself from his neck for a moment to remove her shirt, pressing her lips to his immediately after. His hands stayed on her back, moving up to undo the hooks on her bra. He tossed the undergarment across the room. They would pick it up afterwards. The group wouldn't be arriving for another few days.

Madge moaned as Gale's thumbs slid over her sensitive breasts. She grabbed at his shirt, desperately and quickly trying to remove as many pieces of clothing from his body as possible. His shirt flew across the room. The blonde moved away from him, standing up in front of him and shimmying out of her jeans, he tugged his jeans down to his ankles, kicking them off. Madge straddled him again, frowning at the thin barrier separating them. Gale removed his boxers quickly when he saw the look on her face.

He slid into her, his thumbs pressing into her hipbones. He urged her to pause, exhaling deep breaths into her neck. She began moving again and Gale moved to wrap his arms around her torso, bringing her flush to his chest. Soft moans escaped her lips and her grip tightened around his neck.

The door slammed opened. "Hey we wanted to make sure you guys didn't," Peeta paused mid-sentence, his blue eyes widening at the two nude lovers embraced on the couch, "kill each other."

"What are you staring at?" Katniss asked, pushing her husband. She turned. Looking at the living room where she too caught sight of the two people she'd last expect to be intertwined.

Thom stepped through last, bags in hand. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked laughing.

Gale craned his neck to see his friends. "Can you guys give us a fucking minute? This isn't a free show."

Peeta and Katniss immediately stepped out, their mouths still wide open in shock, but Thom lingered.

"Thom!" Madge yelled, throwing a pillow at his face, trying to wipe away his crooked grin.

He laughed. "I'm going, I'm going."

Madge let out a deep breath, dropping her head to Gale's shoulder. "I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life."

She felt his chest shake with laughter. "At least now we'll have something in common to talk about."


	15. The Wedding Date (Part Two)

_tumblr request: Could you maybe write a smutty follow up to the wedding date oneshot you did where Madge and gale go back to madge's for a night of hot passion and the next morning Katniss pats gale on the back for doing a good job?_

_hey guys! do you exist? are you guys just shy?! (i get just as shy posting these fyi) _

* * *

Her back hit against the closed door to her apartment. She was struggling to focus on finding her keys while Gale's tongue and teeth moved along her neck. "Do you need help?" He asked, grinning against her neck. She shook her head, her blonde strands moving with each movement.

Her fingers wrapped around the keys, inserting the correct one into her lock and opening the door. Gale turned around, one hand on the small of her back and the other made sure to throw the keys on the kitchen table and lock the door before returning to her. His gaze returned to hers, but it was changed. He looked downright predatory, grey eyes smoldering and his lips stretched into a wolfish grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked backing up.

Gale grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder, his hand gently tapping her bottom.

"Third door on the left."

The brute of a man threw open the door, tossing Madge onto the bed. She bounced, her hair falling in front of her eyes. She wiped it back, grinning as Gale slid over her, his hand running up and down the length of her arm.

"Your ex-boyfriend is an idiot."

She leaned upwards, brushing her lips against his. "I know that, but why do you think that?"

Her wedding date leaned down, his lips pressing against her collarbone. "Because he let you go and now he regrets it. I'd regret it too."

She wrapped an arm around his back, running her hand up and down his spine.

He shuddered and scraped his teeth over her sensitive skin. He leaned back, looking into her eyes now, his hands on either side of her head. "I just want to make sure you know that this isn't a one-time thing. I'll be here in the morning to make you breakfast and maybe catch a movie later on?"

Madge nodded, moving forward to capture his lips. God, Katniss really did know how to pick men. His hands traveled down her face, down her arms, toward her waist before wrapping around her back to pull her forward, pressing their chests against each other. His hand trailed up her back, gripping the back of her neck.

His lips moved against hers, his tongue sliding over hers. She felt his fingers linger on her zipper, his fingers moving back to her neck before finally taking the plunge and pulling the zipper down the length of her back until it rested right above the small of her back. Rough calloused hands moved over the smooth expanse of her back. Apparently her arching into him was enough encouragement as her bra was unhooked quickly and without hesitation.

The practically unclothed blonde pulled back. "What about you?" Gale stood up, looking down at Madge who scooted to the edge of the bed. She had taken off the strapless bra, but had left the undone dress on, though from Gale's place she was sure he could see right down the top of the garment.

She looked up at Gale as she began to unbutton his dress shirt, starting at the bottom and stopping when she couldn't reach without standing. Gale took over, shrugging out of the button-up and lifting the undershirt that hid underneath as well. His grey eyes became heavy-lidded as the blonde undid his belt buckle and dress pants, pushing the fabric down his legs until it pulled around his ankles. She grinned at his tented boxers, taking hold of the bulge she was sure was meant for her.

She had spent most of dinner, wondering about his measurements. His hand almost took up the width of her back and his feet were gigantic. She was not disappointed.

Gale ran a hand through her messy curls as he failed to suppress a groan when her tongue came in contact with the head of his cock. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft before pulling him into her mouth, going as far as could without gagging. The much taller man groaned out her name, his voice rough and his hand traveling from her hair down to cup her breast, which was exposed from the gapping fabric.

The blonde moaned, working her mouth up and down his length. Gale gripped her shoulder, pushing her onto her back. He followed, hovering over her. His mouth found hers, his hands raking through her hair. She felt him remove his pants, which had clung onto his ankles during his journey back onto the bed. His lips moved away from her lips, down her neck and onto her chest. He tugged her dress down her body, throwing the garment toward the foot of the bed. His mouth lingered on her chest, his lips moving between breasts. She bit her lip, stifling a loud moan. She did have neighbors and the thought of them hearing her sexual encounters was horrifying.

One finger hooked on each side of her panties, dragging the lace down her legs. His lips followed the action, moving down her body. His lips lingered on the inside of her thighs, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin, never getting to the spot she wanted him to touch most. Her hips were rising off of the mattress in impatience. She could feel his grin against the inside of her thighs.

"Gale," she warned.

"Madge," he said in a similar tone, mocking her.

She groaned, admitting defeat until she felt his tongue move along her slit, moving as slowly as possible before making contact with her clit. The moan that escaped her mouth was unable to be stopped and none of the ones that followed could be stifled either. Her fingers slid through his hair, gripping the strands as she cried out his name. She was breathing hard when she pulled him up, needing to feel him inside her.

"Nightstand," she murmured, before beginning to press kisses on his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, leaving a mark behind.

Gale reached over her into the nightstand, his hand searching for the familiar foil, he gave a sigh of relief when his fingers curled around the square-shaped foil. He eagerly ripped open the foil, rolling the condom onto his length. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he slid inside of her. He moved slowly feeling her walls clench around him.

"Fuck," he murmured, taking deep breaths, trying to focus on anything but the way she was surrounding his dick.

The blonde's arms wrapped around him, her legs following and pulling him even deeper inside of her.

A string of expletives flew out of his mouth. He took another deep breath before beginning to move. His lips stayed on hers while his lower half rocked in and out of her. He rotated his hips, attempting to find any of her favored spots, anything to make her moan out like she did before.

"A little to the left," she groaned, her words muffled against his lips. He obliged, following her direction.

He moved a lot faster after he found her spot, greedy for more of the sounds that were reverberating into his own mouth. He was steadily reaching his peak, only holding out for her. When she screamed his name, her nails raking down his back, he was okay with finishing himself.

Gale pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling the sheet to cover their naked bodies before drifting off to sleep.

xxx

Gale pulled on his boxers, walking to the kitchen with a plan to make coffee and breakfast. He stepped back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes at the sight of his best friend at Madge's kitchen table. The brunette kicked the chair across from her out, gesturing for Gale to sit.

"What are you doing here?"

His childhood friend smiled. "Oh I decided to watch some TV after you guys left, waiting for Madge to get home to see how things, but I fell asleep watching reruns of SVU." Her smile widened. She pushed the full cup of coffee in front of her across the table toward him.

"That coffee smells so good," a sheet clad Madge announced, walking into her kitchen. She stopped short at the sight of her college roommate. "Oh God no."

Katniss stood, pausing behind Gale. She slapped him on the back, "Great job, Hawthorne," she shot Madge a mischievous grin, saying her goodbyes and letting the front door slam behind her.

Madge blushed, covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Do I want to know?" Gale asked, turning around to look at the blushing blonde.

She shook her head. "No, you really don't."

He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, a pleased smile stretching across his face.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	16. Bathing Beauty

_Tumblr request: gadge promt: Gale "accidently" watches Madge while she is nude taking a bath in the lake in the woods (maybe during the time they were lost in the woods after the bombing?) smut is a plus :)_

_i hope you like it :D_

* * *

It was way past nightfall when I decided to check on the snares. For the most part everyone was asleep, most of our huddled bodies curled around each other, circling the fire. It was only a ten-minute walk to the snares, which I had placed close to the main water source around here, a small lake.

To my disappointment there was nothing in the snares. I hated to go back to the others without any food, but I had only put out the snares a few hours earlier. The large amount of people sent the animals running, I carried my bow and arrow around with me, but there wasn't anything to shoot.

In the distance, toward the lake, I could hear a woman humming. Her voice was so sweet, like a fucking siren calling out to me. Part of me figured it had to be a hallucination brought on by lack of nutrition, but the other half really wanted to find the girl whose voice that belonged to. In a world of rubble, it becomes crucial to find the lone blooming flower. That voice was my flower.

I walked toward the voice, an empty game bag at my side.

From my place, behind a huge oak, I saw what I had been looking for. Madge Undersee. In the moonlight her skin glowed. I'd never noticed its pale radiance. I should've turned around, left her to bathe in the moonlight and water alone, but my feet were cemented into the dirt ground. I couldn't move if I tried. My eyes were glued to her nude figure.

Her back was to me, allowing me to take in her slim waist, her wide hips and generous backside. Her legs looked a thousand miles long even though I knew they were much shorter than that. She was so blindingly beautiful I couldn't look at her bare body straight on for too long. She bent down, her arm blocking my view of her breasts. Her hair was down, appearing dark blonde when wet.

We spent most of the days talking; lately she was always trailing behind me, my little shadow.

I took a step forward and cringed when a branch cracked underneath my boot. Her head shot up, her hands coming up to shield eyes from her nude body. She moved out of the water, toward the neat piles of clothes she had stacked on top of a rock. This time I walked forward, my eyes darting back and forth between the ground and her body. I successfully avoided branches and was now within three feet of my siren.

Her name was a whisper on my lips.

She turned around, her wet strands almost whipping me across the cheek. I would've deserved it for creeping up on her while she was bathing. She looked up at me and I watched as her cheeks tinged red, the blush making its way down her chest. Her hands came up to cover herself, one across her chest while the other moved south to cover the patch of dark blonde hair between her legs.

I took a step forward, watching as her blue eyes widened further. My right hand trailed down her arm, my rough fingertips sliding across her soft skin, this was the closest thing I'd ever get to feeling silk. My fingers trailed across her horizontal arm, leaving goosebumps as I moved across her forearm.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured.

Her eyes were closed, her blonde eyelashes shadowing over her cheeks. My left hand came up to her face, my thumb brushing across her bottom lip. Every part of her was so goddamn soft.

"Can I touch you?" I asked even though I had already started. "I just want to touch you."

She nodded, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

Her arms dropped to her sides. I ducked down, taking her lips. She tasted so sweet, like the most decadent dessert. My lips moved across hers slowly. I would take my time with her.

Her hands came up to my face, cradling it in her small hands.

One of my hands found its way between her legs, teasing her as I ran my fingers through the hair that covered her most private of spots. She bit my lip, one of her hands covering mine. With the encouragement, I dipped a single finger into her wet folds slowly pushing in despite the tightness that surrounded my finger. I swallowed her moan, urging another finger into her. She jumped and I wrapped my other arm around her waist, pulling her toward me. I curled my two fingers into her while sliding my ring finger inside of her.

She clutched onto me, her hands wrapped around my neck. I was thankful she was mindful of my scarred back, which was still tender and according to Mrs. Everdeen would always cause me pain.

Her mouth moved away from mine, her breaths now heavy, her chest heaving with every breath she took. She tensed, moaning while biting the fabric that covered my shoulder. I kissed her bare shoulder, waiting until her body relaxed before loosening my hold on her.

The blonde looked up at me, wet strands framing her face. It was a wonder to me how she could look so innocent after what I had done to her. I kissed her, my lips roughly pressed against her, as one hand grabbed at her backside. She squeaked into my mouth.

"Please get dressed."

She blushed, turning her back to me while she slipped into her torn dress.

Her eyes were focused on the ground when she turned back to me, a blush covering her cheeks. I could now vividly imagine the rosy hue covering her chest as well. I ducked pressing another kiss to her mouth while my hand found hers, intertwining our fingers.

I moved away, bringing her hand up to my mouth.

She followed me and we walked back to camp in silence. She wordlessly laid by my side, allowing me to wrap an around her middle and bury my face into her damp curls. I held on to my remaining source of beauty in a land of rubble and ash.


End file.
